


Cynics With A Smile

by ninwrites



Series: Shadowhunters Coda Scenes [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book References, Canon Compliant, Canon Sexuality, Coda, Episode: s02e15 A Problem of Memory, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Relationship Discussions, brotp: gay sigh, filler scene, for now, i'm so trash for my gays, mentions of helen blackthorn because I love her, self-indulgent fic, sexuality discussions, spoilers for the episode, the Aline/Alec scene we all need (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: Aline turns to the one person she knows will understand the crisis she's in the midst of. Alec Lightwood.





	Cynics With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Wake Up With Me' by Gabrielle Aplin (i know I've used this song for another fic but idc)
> 
> Alec and Aline chat because brotp: gay sigh is everything and I need it in my life. // this is short and I don't know how good it is but I needed to write it, and I'm currently recovering from a wrist strain so any writing is good practice at the very least.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \--
> 
> also shout out to my parabatai [Hannah](http://procrastination-take-over.tumblr.com/) who's birthday is today (13th) and who never fails to make me smile. You're a darling and I love you. <3

 

"So," Aline crosses the threshold into Alec's office, confident smirk playing on her lips. "Magnus Bane, huh?"

Alec looks up, a little startled, though there's a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Can I help you with something, Aline?"

"I hope so." Aline kicks the door shut behind her. "I'm only here for a few days, and with this whole Valentine shift going on, I get the feeling you'll be too busy to talk."

"And must we?" Alec asks, leaning back in his chair. "Talk?"

Aline folds herself elegantly into the chair opposite Alec's desk, mindful of his careful eyes on hers. He's always been like this, since they were kids, always the critical and responsible one, looking out for the rest of them - although, there is something different.

Even though they've had only one proper interaction over the whole morning, she's noticed a few particular things that were absent the last time they were in the same room, years though it's been.

For one, he smiles a lot more. Aline can't remember the last time she saw Alec smile. And even when he's not smiling, there's the hint of one, something light and easy sketched into his features that is, all things considered, a pleasant surprise.

He's also bolder. Though not as much as her.

"A lot has happened since we last saw each other," Aline reminds him. They've both gone through respective identity crisis', though he's been more open about his. Aline crosses one leg over the other, smirk still tugging at her mouth. "I mean, kissing a warlock at your own wedding? Alicante is still buzzing."

A slight grimace twists at Alec's mouth. "You'd think there would be better things for people to talk about." He sighs, and it's such an achingly familiar sound that Aline finds herself straightening. "My personal life shouldn't be anyone's business."

Aline rolls her eyes, somewhat fondly. Alec is a very intelligent person, but sometimes he can be very naive. "You kissed the High Warlock of Brooklyn at your own wedding, where you were supposed to marry another person. I'm sorry, Alec, but do you know how many parts of that are of interest to people?"

Not, she imagines, what he's probably considering. There's a lot of people who are still irritated that the wedding didn't go ahead, who believe that Alec embarrassed himself, his family and the general Shadowhunter name - but the support, while quiet, is overwhelming.

Change doesn't simply occur overnight. It's a slow progression, a build-up, and Alec, whether he realises it or not, is pushing for change without backing down, and it's that persistence that will encourage other people to stand up themselves.

Alec shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Aline understands that he's never enjoyed being the focal point of attention, but by the same token, she's proud of him. She's not going to skip out on telling him that.

"How _did_ you land the High Warlock?" She asks, noting with amusement the pink that lights up Alec's cheeks.

"Luck?" Alec guesses, shrugging slightly. "I honestly have no idea." He smiles, just a little, his shoulders relaxing at the mere thought of Magnus. It's sweet, and nice that he's so hopelessly in love, that someone who's always put others first has someone else to do it for him.

"I could only be so lucky," Aline replies, a little dreamily. At Alec's scrunched expression, she adds: "I don't have to be into guys to appreciate one. You have a very handsome man on your hands, Alec."

His response comes without words. A bright glint to his eyes, soft curve to his mouth, ease to the firm set of his shoulders. Aline has missed him.

She's missed all of them, really, all her New York counter-parts, her family of all but blood. With her mother Jia's rise to a key position on the Council, it's been difficult for her to even consider leaving Alicante, harder still when news of Valentine's resurrection swept Idris. There's always tasks to do, people to train, meetings to sit in on to uphold her family's pristine reputation lest her father's former relationship with the Circle and leniency towards the Lightwoods bend the steel her mother's title is balancing on.

Not a lot of time is spared for whimsical trips to New York. Shadowhunters don't take holidays, and they certainly don't do things for the pure, self-serving act of happiness. There has to be a reason for the things they do, some deeper meaning or higher purpose.

Blood of the Nephilim run through their veins and that, in the eyes of the stuffy Clave, mean they are destined for more than frivolous mundane activities.

The Clave can stick their heads up their own asses for all Aline cares. She can't _say_ it, of course, but she can, and does, think it.

"Enough about my relationship," Alec declares, seemingly resigning himself to the conversation - it had been inevitable, since the moment she arrived. "How are things with you? Anyone special?"

It hadn't been a secret between them. Alec, Isabelle, even Sebastian and Jace, were the only people she felt comfortable being herself with; being honest with her parents had never been a consideration, not even a possibility.

Alec, before now, that is, had never spoken up about his own sexuality, but she'd had a feeling, a sixth sense that he wasn't entirely straight. Even without his longing glances towards Jace, which pretty much everyone had noticed despite his best attempts to keep it secret, there was something about him that she related to, something hidden that spoke in the silence.

Aline is happy that he's out, and proud, and in ways a little envious - she likes to think of herself as quite confident and brave but when it comes to revealing her sexuality she's a coward in the closet, the door locked and key thrown away.

There is a window, though.

"There is..." Aline sweeps her hair back from her face. She's shaking, just slightly, tremors vibrating through her skin. "A girl. A possible girl. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Alec leans forward. Aline would regret quizzing him about his relationship, if she wasn't internally reveling in the chance to actually talk about this with someone who understands.

"You know Helen Blackthorn?" Aline ignores the flicker of heat on her cheeks that sparks like a lighter. "She's a representative on the council, for the Los Angeles Conclave."

Alec nods, slowly. "Isn't she half-faerie?" He asks, nothing but curiosity lacing his tone.

Aline's hand closes over her knee, a tight fist, in a frail attempt to resist flashes of braided white-gold hair and blue-green eyes that speak of calming ocean waves. It's probably not healthy, how much she thinks of Helen, considering the lack of anything between them.

"Yeah," Aline nods. "Her, and her brother Mark both are. But they're Shadowhunters, raised to train and fight as such. I have trusted them both with my life, and would do the same again."

"I've never met them, either of them, but I've heard good things." The professionalism drops from Alec's facade, leaving behind a friend. "What is she like? Tell me about her."

"Are you going to tell me about Magnus?"

Alec seems to consider the question for a fleeting moment. Something undefinable flashes in his eyes, but it's gone before Aline can comment on it. "Within reason." He declares, pulling his chair forward until his arms can rest comfortably on his desk.

The position suits him. The big, dark office feels a little lighter with Alec at the helm.

"I'll go first," Aline smirks. "But don't think you're getting out of this. I've waited months to talk to you."

Alec rolls his eyes, but there's something fond and familial to the gesture. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Aline rubs at the soft center of her palm with her thumb. This shouldn't feel as hard as it does. She's been yearning to talk to someone, anyone, about her feelings for Helen, about what it's like to pine after someone you probably can't have - not because they're straight, Helen is proudly bisexual, and although many of the Clave put it down to her fey heritage, Aline knows it's more than that.

They've talked about beautiful girls before, laughed under whispered tones about how both of them are probably in love with Valentina Rosales, a gorgeous and intelligent Shadowhunter from the Mexico City Institute with killer fighting skills and a sunshine smile. Other things, too - there's one time, distinct in Aline's memory; exhausted from a hunt the two of them had collapsed together beneath the banner staircase of the Blackthorn Manor, and Aline had learnt about Helen's family, her younger brothers and sisters whom Helen would give anything for.

Helen has a heart as gold as her hair. And Aline is ... quite fondly inclined towards it.

"I've never felt like this about anyone before," Aline admits, softly. It's a vulnerable position to find herself in, but if there's anyone she trusts with this, it's Alec. "Helen's just - beautiful, and kind, and so fiercely intelligent..."

"Have you told her how you feel?" Alec asks, prodding gently. He's listening, attentively, eyes dark and focused, and it's as heartwarming as it is startling. Aline is trekking through uncharted territory and each step reveals something new and unexpected.

"No," Aline thinks of the pressed daisy acting as a bookmark in her weathered copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream, that Helen had plucked seemingly out of nowhere, and tucked behind her ear. She hadn't been able to bring herself to throw it away. "No, I haven't told her. You're the only one I've told."

If Alec is in any way surprised, he doesn't show it. "Is there a chance she might feel the same way?" He brushes his knuckles against the cut of his cheek, distractedly. "I don't mean to push, but if she likes you back, it might be worth ... you know, seeing where things go."

"Was it worth it, with you and Magnus?" Aline hopes she's not crossing any lines. She's curious, and a little lost. "I know you're together now, but admitting your own feelings can't have been, _easy_."

"It wasn't." Alec admits, something dark flashing in his eyes. He straightens in his seat, squaring his shoulders off. "I tried to ignore my feelings, for a long time, but in the end ... I couldn't ignore them anymore, not my feelings for him, nor my feelings for men in general. It wasn't fair to either of us, and realistically I wasn't convincing anyone. None of it was easy."

Aline's prepared to apologise, for bringing up such a clearly dark moment, when Alec breaks out in a love-drunk smile that soothes her concerns like the effects of an _iratze_. "You asked if it was worth it?" Alec doesn't even try and resist the force of his smile, aware of the futility. "Undoubtedly."

Aline mulls over Alec's words, letting them wash over her, waves of experience she can only wish to possess. "What if it backfires?" Aline hates the idea of baring her soul so openly and having it stomped on.

"Then it's something to learn from. If she doesn't like you, there isn't much you can do about it." Alec shrugs, lightly. "However, if you think that there is a chance, I fully support the idea of you going for it. The feeling of having someone like you back, is almost unequivocal."

"Magnus more than just likes you back, doesn't he?" Aline presumes. She is, unfortunately, yet to meet the infamous Magnus Bane, but if the way Alec speaks of him is anything to go by, there's deeper feelings between them.

"Perhaps." Alec presses his lips together, but still the smile fights.

Aline stands up from her seat, determination crossing over her skin like newly-applied runes. "What's the worst that can go wrong, right?" She pulls on strength she doesn't quite have. Fake it until you make it. "Thank you, Alec. For talking this out with me, I really appreciate it. I know you don't have much time-"

"I always have time for family, Aline." Alec interrupts gently. He rises from his side, endless frame rising to touch the sky - or close to it. He was certainly not this tall the last time she saw him. "I hope I could help, I know how difficult it can be, trying to work through all these things when it feels like the entire world is against you."

"Not the entire world," Aline corrects, rounding the desk. "Just ours."

Alec quirks an eyebrow in near-sarcastic acknowledgement, smirk tugging at his lips. "I'm always here, if you need to talk to someone. A simple fire message away."

"I might have to take you up on that," Aline opens her arms and pulls him in for a hug, Alec's arms tight around her. It's warm and safe and when they pull away Aline feels comfortable in her newfound decision.

She's not going to straight-up ask Helen out, she's not that brave. But she will talk to Helen, gauge her reaction to certain things and test the waters to see if she's even interested in the first place.

"Let me know if things work out with the two of you," Alec insists, broad hand on Aline's shoulder. "Seeing as I'll be the one to thank for it all."

Aline isn't used to this surprisingly light-hearted and teasing Alec. Two can play this game. She leans up, brushing a soft kiss against his cheek, before whispering: "I expect to be front-row at your wedding, Alec. In the name of family and all."

He's frowning when she pulls back, mouth twisted in annoyance, but there's a lightness to his eyes that betrays any ill-will he might be trying to exude. Aline squeezes his arm, then steps back, knowing that there are things she needs to do here, things that won't get done if she stays.

"I'm happy for you Alec, and proud of you." She steps backwards on light footsteps. "What you did, what you are doing - paving a way for Shadowhunters who think there's something wrong with them for liking someone of the same gender ... it's an incredible step towards unknown lands."

"I'm not doing anything special," Alec replies, hands fluttering by his sides. "Just, not letting bigoted people dictate how I live my life anymore."

"And by doing so, you're letting people like us-" She waves a hand before them. "People who are different, know that they're still normal just because they don't fit expectations. You may not realise it, Alec, but you're making important waves. And I for one, thank you immensely."

Alec's eyes are shining, though not with tears. With immense and imbued joy. "Thank me by asking Helen out."

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here," Aline replies, almost on instinct, because allowing herself to dream would be entering a mindscape with a difficult exit. "I'll leave you to your Institute duties, wouldn't want to keep you from important tasks like daydreaming about Magnus' ass."

"I don't-" Alec splutters, but Aline has already departed the room with a quick wave.

Aline shuts the door, and then takes a minute to just breathe in deeply, her fingers trembling by her side with barely-repressed excitement. Now that she's made the decision, to do something about her interest in Helen, there's an anticipation sparking under her skin, pleasant but unfamiliar.

More than that, though, she feels emboldened. If Alec can come out, in front of an entire room of Clave representatives _and_ his family, than she can ask a girl out. Maybe. At least try to. It won't be easy, for more than just the fact Helen is the most beautiful person Aline has ever met, and her mother's less than positive regard of Downworlders, but if her situation progresses anything like Alec's...

It will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Aline's comment about Magnus' ass is inspired by Matt's enthusiastic discussion of the cast's butts in his recent livechat. (We don't deserve this man I swear) 
> 
> this is the [specific daisy](https://www.dobbies.com/media/4872247/Helenium-Sahins-Early-Flowerer.jpg) and this is [why](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/mortalinstruments/images/a/a8/CJ_Flowers%2C_Helen.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140621160243)
> 
> thank you for reading! - [my tumblr](http://killjoyrow.tumblr.com) and [fandom side-blog](http://drugs-and-candy.tumblr.com)


End file.
